Second Chance, Second death ind
by Kernel-Pult
Summary: Spanner menawarkan Fran beberapa permen yang ia buat, tetapi pas Fran mau lagi, ia mengambil permen yang salah. Itulah saat Fran dapat melihat adik laki-lakinya lagi di masa lalu. Bfem26, bisa B26 tergantung reader


Pairing: Bfem26, bisa B26 tinggal diubah aja unsur ceweknya jadi cowok. enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Pagi itu di Istana Varia..<em>

**_._**

_"Apa?" Squalo membuka pintunya,_

_"Apa kami ada misi?"_

_"Hari ini kalian libur"_

_"..Ok"_

_._

_._

"Hari ini kita libur, senpai" kata Fran saat membuka pintu kamar seniornya,

"Ketuk pintu dulu, kodok" komplain pemuda berambut pirang itu sambil memainkan X-Box barunya,

"Apa yang harus kita kerjakan hari ini?"

" 'Kita'?"

"Ya,"

"Tidak ada kata 'kita'" Bel menyangkal dengan kedua mata masih memandang pada layar permainan.

"Aku akan mengunjungi Irie Shoichi dan partnernya," kata Fran dengan datar sebelum meninggalkan seniornya,

"Sana,"

.

* * *

><p>Setelah 1 jam berlalu, akhirnya ia sampai juga di sebuah rumah yang sama dengan rumah-rumah lainnya atau dapat disebut juga dengan '<em>Terraced House' <em>(rumah yang bentuk dan modelnya sama semua). Kecil, berpintu kayu dengan karpet 'Selamat Datang' di depannya, sebuah bell, 2 buah jendela tepat pada sebelah kiri pintu kayu, tidak ada halaman belakang dan itulah keadaan rumah tersebut.

Tanpa ragu-ragu, Fran berjalan mendekati pintu dan mengintip ke dalam jendela,

"Halo?" ia mulai menekan bell, mencari respon.

_/Halo. Silahkan masukkan password/,_datang jawaban dari dalam

'_Sopan sekali..'_ kata Fran dalam pikirannya.

"Shoichi"

_/Akses ditolak/_

"Irie"

_/Akses ditolak/_

"Spanner"

_/Akses ditolak/_

"Robot"

_/Akses ditolak/_

"Vongola"

_/Akses ditolak/_

"Varia"

_/Akses ditolak/_

"Millifiore"

_/Akses ditolak/_

"Komputer"

_/Akses ditolak/_

"Mosca"

_/Akses ditolak/_

"Tch,"

_/Akses ditolak. Anda telah memasukkan 10 password yang salah; Sekuriti akan diblok untuk keamanan. Silahkan masukkan kode PUK*/_

"Sial.."

"O-Oi!" Fran berpaling dan melihat seseorang dengan rambut berwarna merah bersama partnernya yang pirang sedang membawa tas plastik besar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pintu masuk kami?" Shoichi bertanya dengan panik,

"Apa yang kau lakukan juga? Aku tidak dapat masuk ke dalam" kata Fran tidak mau kalah,

"Kalau tidak salah, kau Fran, anggota Varia yang baru, 'kan?"

"Ya,"

"Spanner, apa kodenya?"

"53112986"

_/Akses diterima, Selamat datang/_

Lalu pintu tersebut terbuka secara otomatis, membuat Fran kagum melihatnya. _'Pintu kayu otomatis? Jarang ada'_

"Lewat sini," Spanner menutup pintu dan memimpin jalan menuju lab rahasia mereka.

.

Peralatan, komputer, dan robot dapat dilihat dimana-mana. Mereka pasti sangat sibuk setiap harinya.

"Jadi ini rumahmu?"

"Sebenarnya ini lab" koreksi pemuda pirang itu,

"Oh,"

"K-Kalau begitu, apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanya Irie setelah menaruh barang-barang barunya ke sofa,

"Hari ini Bel-senpai dan aku libur, semenjak aku belum pernah kesini jadi aku berkunjung ke 'lab' mu sekarang"

"Bel-senpai? Maksudmu Belphegor?"

"Sepertinya namanya begitu"

"O..kay..?Uhm..Selamat datang ke lab kami!" sambut pemuda itu dengan bangga,

"Permen?" tawar Spanner dengan menyodorkan permen ditangannya, dan remaja itu mengangguk

"Boleh," ia mengambil dan memakan permen itu.

"Kita masih harus menyelesaikan banyak pekerjaan hari ini, jadi kau bisa berkeliling lab sendiri tetapi tolong jangan sentuh apapun"

"Ok"

.

.

* * *

><p>"Irie-san, kau masih punya permen?"<p>

"Spanner punya banyak" kata si rambut merah sambil menunjuk Spanner.

"Spanner-san, kau masih punya permen?"

"Ya, ada di dalam tasku, di atas lemari" ia menjawab dengan kedua tangannya masih menyelesaikan Mosca barunya.

"Tas mu?"

"Yang berwarna cokelat,"

"Oh," Fran berjalan ke ruangan yang lain dan menemukan apa yang ia inginkan. Tetapi ketika mau mengambil satu, ia melihat ada sesuatu yang lebih besar di dalam tas tersebut. Lalu diambilnya barang itu dari tas Spanner dan dilihatnya selama beberapa detik.

Sebuah stoples diisi penuh dengan permen-permen bulat seperti _bubble-gum_, sayangnya semuanya itu berwarna abu-abu sehingga kurang menarik namun mencurigakan bagi Fran.

"Permen abu-abu? Tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba" Dimakannya 3 permen tersebut dan membawa beberapa permen macam lain bersamanya.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Spanner-san, permen-permenmu enak sekali. Bolehkah aku mengambil sebagian untuk-"<p>

.

**POOF!**

.

"Fran!" panggil Spanner ketika tiba-tiba kabut tebal menutupi seluruh ruangan, yang dapat didengar hanya suara batuk dari si lelaki berambut pirang.

"Spanner! Apa yang terjadi?" Irie bertanya dengan terkejut

"Aku kurang tahu.." katanya sambil berusaha menghilangkan kabut, sampai akhirnya mereka dapat melihat Fran  
>tetapi tidak dalam ukuran yang mereka lihat sebelumnya.<p>

"Fran?"

.

.

"Dimana..aku?"

.

.

* * *

><p>"GAAH! Spanner! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" pemuda berambut merah membentak partnernya tetapi dalam saat yang bersamaan juga ia jatuh berlutut karena sakit perut mendadak<p>

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun,"

"Lalu kenapa dia seperti itu?"

.

"Dannie?" anak itu memanggil sebuah nama,

"Dannie?" tanya kedua ahli teknologi tersebut.

"Dimana Dannie?"

"Apa kau..Fran?"

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya si kecil,

.

"Irie,"

"Ada apa, Spanner?"

"Dia makan permen yang salah."

"Maksudmu permen berbentuk bola, yang dapat menelusuri masa lalu?"

"Tepat dan ia mengambil 3. Artinya ia akan kembali 3 jam dari sekarang"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Jadi, tadi aku sedang berjalan bersama Dannie sebelum aku tiba disini"<p>

"Siapa Dannie?" tanya Spanner,

"Adik laki-lakiku,"

"Oh.."

.

"Apa kau punya obat-obatan?" tanya Fran dengan terburu-buru sambil mencari benda itu di lab

"Obat? Untuk apa?" Irie berdiri di sebelahnya,

"Dannie sekarat, jadi aku akan membawanya ke dokter. Semenjak aku disini sekaran, aku bisa mencari sesuatu untuk memperlambat penyakitnya" Jelasnya.

"O-Obat macam apa?"

"Apapun yang dapat menyembuhkannya,"

"Maaf tetapi satupun kami tidak punya..Bagaimana kalau kita cari di Varia? Mungkin mereka punya beberapa"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"VOOOOIII! DASAR BOCAH! BAGAIMANA KAU TIDAK MELAKUKAN APAPUN PADANYA!"<p>

"K-Kita tidak berbuat apa-apa padanya, Squalo-san! Sungguh!"

"Aaaw! Franny lucu sekali!" tiba-tiba datang ibunda Varia yang entah darimana.

"Berapa umurmu, sayang?"

"7"

"Ushishishi.. Kecebong"

.

"Irie-san, Dannie sekarat!"

"Dannie?" tanya 3 anggota Varia secara bersamaan

"Adik laki-lakinya," Jelas Spanner.

"Ku kira ia anak tunggal" kata Lussuria, menggosok dagunya

.

"Ada apa dengan adikmu, Franny?"

"Dia sekarat"

"Astaga! Kenapa?"

"Aku kurang tahu..Dia tak bisa bicara, makan, maupun minum semenjak 3 hari terakhir"

"Kondisinya sangat serius, bagaimana kalau kita membuatkan sup untuk adikmu agar ia segera membaik?"

"Oke!" ia tersenyum dengan senang, membuat Squalo dan Bel melihat dengan syok.

Lussuria memegang tangannya dan memimpinnya ke dapur, sementara para ahli teknologi menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada sang remaja berambut hijau.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana sup-nya, Squalo-senpai?"<p>

"Enak.." katanya,

"Baguslah kau menyukainya, bagaimana denganmu, Bel-senpai?" tiba-tiba perkataan itu mengingatkan si pirang terhadap partnernya, Fran dalam bentuk yang asli.

"Mereka..Lumayan" jawabnya tanpa melihat kearah anak itu.

Bibirnya menekuk kebawah dan membentuk muka sedih,kedua matanya menatap pada sup-nya sendiri.

.

"Franny? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya,"

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti itu. Ada apa? Ceritakan pada kami masalah-masalahmu"

"Bel-senpai.." Bel menoleh padanya,

"Dannie dan Bel-senpai, kau berdua mirip. Tetapi rambut Dannie merah"

"Bocah berambut merah? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya pria berkacamata merah,

"Aku tidak tahu," Fran menyisahkan setengah dari sup-nya dan membawa mangkuk itu bersamanya.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Habiskan sup-nya, bocah!"

"Tidak. Ini untuk Dannie," kata anak berambut hijau itu

"Tersisa 5 detik lagi," Irie mulai berbicara,

.

"Hey, Fran"

"Hah?" Spanner datang mendekat sambil membawa sesuatu dalam stoples kecil.

"Ini, untuk kau dan adik laki-lakimu." Ia menatap stoples itu dan tersenyum,

" Terima kasih Spanner-san, terima kasih semuanya!" adalah kata-kata yang hanya ia bisa ucapkan sebelum kembali menjadi kabut.

.

**POOF!**

.

.

Sekali lagi kabut menyelimuti seluruh ruangan, hingga hanya tinggal sesosok yang terlihat.

"Jadi..Kau bertemu dengan adikmu?" tanya Lussuria memecahkan keheningan.

"..Ya"

"Bagaimana dia?"

"Dia mati" ia menjawab dengan singkat.

.

Semuanya menatap dengan syok. Sudah terlambat, anak malang itu telah tiada.

"M-Maafkan aku, Fran"

"Tak apa, Irie-san"

"Mungkin kau butuh waktu sendiri. Kami akan ada di kamar masing-masing jadi, panggil saja kalau kau perlu kami, OK?" Lalu Lussuria dan yang lainnya meninggalkan ruang makan.

.

.

.

"Hei," terdengar sebuah suara

"Senpai, seperti yang kau bisa lihat, aku tidak ingin bermain denganmu sekarang. Tolong cari orang lain untuk diganggu"

.

"Biarkan saja"

"Apa?"

"Biarkan air matamu mengalir, menangislah. Taka pa"

"Aku tidak menangis"

"Biarkan saja," kata pemuda pirang untuk kedua kalinya dan tetap remaja itu tidak melakukan apa yang disuruh kepadanya.

.

"Kenapa aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika ia membutuhkanku." Bel menatapnya,

"Dia sekarat dan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah melihat ia mati!" kata sang remaja

"Itu tidak benar,"

"Diamlah, senpai. Kau tak tahu apapun tentangku" Fran berdiri dan baru mau berjalan ketika ia merasa seseorang memegang tangannya dan memeluknya.

.

"Aku mengenalmu lebih daripada kau mengenalku, kodok" ia memeluk dengan erat,

"Kau sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Dia telah pergi sekarang maka biarkan saja. Kau tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk mengubah masa lalu,"

.

Fran menghela nafas dan membiarkan air mata mengalir melewati pipinya yang pucat,

"Kau benar.." pemuda pirang itu mengendurkan pelukannya, membiarkan partnernya melihatnya.

"..Kau berdua mirip."

"Aku tahu,"

"Perbedaannya hanya-"

"Aku pirang dan dia berambut merah" remaja itu mengangguk.

.

.

"Senpai, dia mencintaiku"

"Pastinya"

"Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama?"

"Ya, tentu" katanya tanpa ragu dan mencium kening remaja itu.

* * *

><p>..Review..?<p> 


End file.
